


I Swear, I Swear

by imsacred67



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Death, Implied Homosexual Relationships, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No I've really got no regrets, One-Shot, inspired by housewife radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsacred67/pseuds/imsacred67
Summary: Whoever may read this letter,As you may already know, my name is David Elsner. I have nothing left but my deepest regrets. I was certain my love was still alive. I heard the colours of his voice in the radio. I swear.





	I Swear, I Swear

David could hear the old tune-up of the radio. He smiled as he laid the spotted fabric unto the ironing board, getting the iron soon after.

 

" _And that was-_ " David's heart swelled, his mind racing and missing the title of the song. " _-Up next is-_ " David winced as he felt the iron burn his skin, quickly turning it off and sighing back at the radio. His lover's voice was always so soothing to hear at 7:00 AM, gave him a joy he knew little of how to describe.

 

The next day, early as can be and his breakfast hardly touched, David moved to the sewing machine, pricking his finger to see if it's sharp. The speaker played it's simple songs, David stopping to daydream when the announcer's voice came on.

 

He could recall his lover's favourite hat sitting on the sofa. Silly man, must've forgotten it again. _That's funny,_ David began to muse, _his lover never forgets anything, much less his favourite hat._

 

David sat at a desk, away on the typewriter. His mind was occupied with something he'd never remember. He remembered staying up all night, waiting for a lover he wasn't sure was arriving.

 

Somewhere, in the middle of the night, he finished typing. David's mind was occupied with something else, something having to do with his lover...maybe even the radio...

 

He recalled standing atop the chair, something heavy around his neck. The freshly typed papers were sitting on the table, for his...friends to read. Not his lover, never his lover.

 

A bitter smile crossed his face, and, looking up, he could see his lover's face. Odd, David thinks, he could never remember his baby coming home this early. The radio was still playing. Wasn't his heavenly voice stating which song would be next?

 

_'Whoever may read this letter,_   
_As you may already know, my name is David Elsner. I have nothing left but my deepest regrets. I was certain my love was still alive. I heard the colours of his voice in the radio. I swear.'_

**Author's Note:**

> The songs inspiring this small fic are:
> 
> Black & White: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEaW34tcOvk  
> Housewife Radio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwd7N4QdFAI
> 
> I really had no true idea who David would be paired with, so I'll leave it to your imagination.


End file.
